


Бетам всегда достается плохая работа

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Original work - Freeform, Slice of Life, Stereotypes, rapid pace of events
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Бетам тяжело найти хорошую работу, потому что они просто не приспособлены к этому.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Бетам всегда достается плохая работа

**Author's Note:**

> В этой вселенной омеги дерзкие и склонные всего добиваться, альфы спокойные и упорные; беты же слишком мягкие, нерешительные, не способные постоять за себя, всего боящиеся. Очень быстрое развитие событий.

Энди отбросил ручку на край обеденного стола и тяжело вздохнул. Опять ничего.

— Что ты опять тяжело вздыхаешь? — Маркус, его младший брат-омега, довольно вплыл в кухню и достал из холодильника графин с соком. 

Он был на шестом месяце беременности, и его живот уже хорошо проглядывался. При этом, кто был альфа-отцом ребенка, он точно не знал. В то время он только расстался с одним альфой и стал встречаться с другим. Ни с одним из них он эструс не проводил, но вот же ж, повезло забеременеть. Впрочем, Маркус был совершенно невозмутим. Это отличная черта всех омег. Как ни крути, а они были спокойными, разумными, с неимоверно высоким эмоциональным интеллектом, полностью обладающими собой. К тому же необычайно красивые. И их шейные гребешки выделялись хорошо и доходили почти до пояса. 

Альфы тоже были не промах. Все как на подбор: высокие, сильные, статные. А еще упорные, покладистые, спокойные, даже флегматичные, с действительно высоким интеллектуальным уровнем. Пожалуй, только в гон они могли проявлять какую-то яркую эмоциональность, и то не так, чтобы очень броско. Гребни же их были большими, сильно выраженными и распространялись по всему телу вплоть до копчика. 

А вот беты такими совсем не были. Все маленькие, щупленькие, боязливые и очень застенчивые. С эмоциями так часто не удавалось справляться, а интеллектуальный уровень не всегда дотягивал даже до среднего. И гребешков у них либо не было вовсе, либо были они крохотными и невыраженными.

— Не могу найти хорошую работу, а мистер Гримли меня уже достал, — тихо пожаловался Энди.

— Бете найти хорошую работу сложно! — философски изрек Маркус. 

Увы, это правда, Энди был бетой, и найти работу бете нереально. Так уж повелось, что выделиться им нечем. Сам Энди с трудом закончил школу; преподавателям, всем как на подбор альфам, было жаль милого бету, вот и ставили четыре и пять просто за его упорство. Да, Энди был очень упорен, хотя и меньше, чем любой, даже самый худший альфа.

— Спасибо, кэп! И что прикажешь делать? — Энди застонал в голос. Сил не было уже никаких. Мистер Гримли был пожилым омегой. Он никогда не обижал и не наказывал весь свой штат, состоящий из одних бет. Но он был строг. Настолько строг и требователен, что все без исключения сотрудники панически боялись его. Никто, конечно, не жаловался, но все боялись. И поделать ничего не могли. А мистер Гримли словно и не замечал, как подавляет авторитетом своих сотрудников. Энди он тоже подавлял, и вот уже три месяца тот пытался уйти, но уходить куда-то, где все так же, не хотелось.

— Я уже предлагал стать моим помощником. Реймонд ушел в декрет, и мне нужен новый милый и ответственный бета.

Да, беты не рожали, но беты были частью триад. А потому зачастую именно они отправлялись в декрет, когда в семье рождался ребенок. Энди даже где-то читал, что без беты омега не способен зачать. А Маркус, поди ж ты, зачал.

— Я не могу! — вновь простонал Энди.

— Можешь! Ничего сложного в работе младшего рекрутера нет. Я людей на работу нанимаю, а не котировки торговли с планетой Нептун просчитываю. Энди, ты образованный молодой бета, ты справишься с этой работой. В любом случае я уже принял тебя на работу с понедельника.

— Как? — шокировано выдохнул Энди. — А мистер Гримли?

— Я набрал Гримли и, сообщив, что я твой новый работодатель, предложил ему выслать мне оформленный табель на тебя с последней датой работы в пятницу. Он согласился.

Маркус в ответ улыбнулся как-то уж слишком хищно. И Энди предпочел не выяснять, как именно они беседовали.

— Ладно! Но если я буду плохо работать, ты меня выгонишь? — Энди смерил брата долгим взглядом.

— Проблема бет не в интеллектуальной неразвитости и даже не в отсутствии лидерских качеств. Проблема бет в патологической зашуганности и готовности мириться со стереотипами. Как думаешь, почему все беты считаются способными реализовать себя только в семье? — Энди смотрел на брата во все глаза. Это так, бытовало убеждение, что беты могут раскрыться только в браке. Только в браке они вдруг умнеют и становятся уверенней в себе. Замужних бет брали охотнее. К слову, сильнее от этого беты в брак не стремились. Просто очень уж боялись не понравиться. А потом... — Или ты искренне веришь, что ум и харизма передаются половым путем?

Маркус вновь усмехнулся как-то хищно. В общем-то, омеги всегда так делали.

— Хорошо! — и Энди решил не спорить больше с братом.

Понедельник был самым жутким днем для Энди, так как он выходил на работу не в крохотную бухгалтерскую фирмочку мистера Гримли, а в настоящий холдинг, производящий составляющие для дальних космических перелетов.

— Хватит трястись! — спокойно произнес Маркус, стоя в лифте компании. Он был забит различными альфами, бетами и омегами. От этого делалось еще страшней — даже беты здесь были уверенными и спокойными.

Кабинет Маркуса был строгим, деловым и по-настоящему шикарным.

— Итак, Энди, ты садишься в приемной, но двери я держу весь день открытыми, чтобы ты мог видеть меня. С тобой ничего не случится! Верь мне! В нашей компании уважают бет и чтят их труд. Я не буду давить на тебя. И никто не будет! Мы понимаем, что беты боязливы. Все, приступай! Это обычная ассистентская работа. Она такая же, как и на твоей предыдущей работе.

Маркус передал электронный ключ доступа к компьютеру, а сам зашел в свой кабинет. Переведя дыхание, Энди включил агрегат и стал рыться в папках.

— Мой планер зеленый, он слева, твой — синий под ним! — крикнул Маркус из своего кабинета, и Энди был неимоверно благодарен ему за это. Он уже начинал паниковать, не найдя планинг. Руки тряслись, было очень страшно, но Энди упорно и методично разбирался в новой работе: проверял всю информацию и переписывал в свой отдельный блокнотик самое важное — дублирование всегда помогало ему лучше запоминать.

— Вау! Какой роскошный бета. Ах, прошу прощения, здравствуйте, сэр! Меня зов... — Энди резко оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на высокого, статного и очень красивого альфу. Его огромные карие глаза оттенка виски буквально заглядывали в душу, а еще лучились внутренним теплом.

— Роберт Ференгтон, немедленно отойди от Эндрю! — откуда-то из-за спины Энди раздался тихий, спокойный голос брата. И альфа тут же перевел взгляд на него.

— Маркус, я, вообще-то, шел к тебе. Не знал, что ты сменил секретаря. Реймонд все-таки ушел в декрет?

— Да!

Альфа сделал шаг вперед, в сторону кабинета, но в дверях резко обернулся, посмотрел на сжавшегося и притихшего Энди и прошептал:

— Я хотел бы с вами познакомиться, у вас роскошный аромат!

И Энди весь полыхнул щеками. Беты не различали аромат друг друга, только альф и омег. Омегам был доступен только аромат омег и альф. Альфы же различали абсолютно весь спектр ароматов. Но самое интересное крылось дальше. Все мельчайшие полутона аромата люди могли различать лишь у своей пары. Этот альфа смотрел как-то особенно, обещающе. А его гребень был таким большим! И Энди сам не понял, как и почему, но кивнул альфе. Тот довольно улыбнулся и скрылся в кабинете Маркуса, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Стой! Дверь открой! Эндрю может испугаться. Я должен его видеть. 

Альфа в ответ лишь хмыкнул и открыл двери. А вот самому Энди от этого стало как-то неуютно и стыдно. Такой красивый альфа теперь будет знать, что он, Энди, типичный пугливый бетка. Так грустно и тяжело было на душе, что Энди чуть не разрыдался. Увлеченный своими переживаниями, он пропустил момент появления в приемной высокого статного омеги. Этот мужчина был неимоверно красив. Энди всегда считал Маркуса эталоном красоты омеги, но гость был еще прекраснее. Его длинные рыжие волосы были собраны в высокий гладкий хвост и покоились на плече, открывая на обозрение небольшой, но яркий гребень на шее синего и белого цветов.

— Добрый день! — мягко поздоровался омега и подошел очень близко к Энди. — Меня зовут Артур Ференгтон. А вас?

Омега смотрел своими огромными синими глазами куда-то в душу Энди, а сам Энди задыхался. И от страха, и от обиды, что этот красивый альфа занят, и от умопомрачительного аромата гостя.

— Эндрю Йохансон! Я новый личный ассистент мистера Йохансона!

— Йохансон! — протянул омега.

— Я его старший брат! — зачем-то оправдался Энди, а омега в ответ расплылся в такой обворожительной, но при этом хищной улыбке, что бета испугался.

— Очень приятно, Эндрю! Рад познакомиться. — И омега плавно вошел в кабинет, где уже беседовали Маркус и Роберт.

— Здравствуй, Маркус, здравствуй, дорогой! — поприветствовал присутствующих омега, а Энди затаился за стеной и стал прислушиваться. — Маркус, мне совершенно не подходит новичок из отдела «Б». Он идиот. Зачем ты мне его прислал?

Брат тяжело вздохнул и погладил живот, и Энди понял, что тот недавно уже это пояснял.

— Это стажеры из университетской группы сына мистера Адлера, — Энди помнил, что так зовут владельца компании, — мистер Адлер очень настаивал на их распределении по отделам в соответствии с профилем. У них еще не было профессиональной подготовки. Ну, потерпите, ребята! Это скоро закончится. У меня связаны руки.

Супруги обменялись какими-то репликами, понятными только им, и вышли. Когда же эти двое покидали кабинет Маркуса, Роберт, словно машинально, закрыл двери.

— Эндрю! — мягко и так же хищно заговорил омега, а альфа встал рядом с ним и не спускал жаждущего взгляда с Энди. — Мы с Робертом хотели пригласить тебя на ужин. Скажем, сегодня в восемь вечера!

И именно в этот момент из своего кабинета вышел его брат.

— Да! — пискнул Энди, пока брат не вмешался. — Да, конечно!

— Так, и что здесь происходит? — строго произнес брат.

— Ничего! Мы попросили у твоего ассистента помощи с кое-какими документами. А сейчас удаляемся. — Артур резко развернулся и вышел. Роберт подмигнул Энди и так же стремительно ушел.

— Энди, что это было? — Маркус испытующе смотрел на брата, и Энди это пугало. — Энди?!

— Они меня позвали сегодня вечером на ужин, и я согласился! — пискнул Энди и зажмурился.

— Энди! — тяжело выдохнул брат. — Это взрослые, состоящие в браке альфа и омега. Ты для них мышонок, маленький доверчивый мышонок.

Энди, в принципе, понимал, что брат прав, что это взрослые альфа и омега, они семейные и опытные, могут манипулировать им. Но... было какое-то странное, необоснованное «но». Энди просто знал, что должен пойти на встречу с ними.

Весь вечер Маркус бухтел, был недоволен, но прямого запрета не высказывал. Скажи он грозное «нет», и Энди не пошел бы никуда. Просто не смог бы перечить брату. Но тот этого не делал, и в глубине души Энди понял, что брат очень хочет, чтобы у него все сложилось с этими двумя.

Роберт и Артур были обходительными и аккуратными. Маркус сам привез брата к ресторану и заявил, что вернется за ним ровно через три часа. И ему, Энди, следует быть готовым к этому времени. А еще заявил, что будет на телефоне, если что-то случится, Энди может позвонить. Но внутри была полная уверенность, что все будет хорошо.

Энди вошел в дорогой ресторан и замялся на входе. Маркус снабдил его крупной суммой, но он все равно ощущал себя неуютно. К нему тут же подошел пожилой омега, являющийся, как сразу понял Энди, метрдотелем, и поклонился.

— Где вас ожидают? — мягко уточнил омега, но Энди весь сжался от страха перед незнакомым человеком. Тот покачал головой, мягко улыбнулся. — Кто тебя ждет? Назови фамилию.

— Роберт и Артур Ференгтон, — тихо ответил Энди и с надеждой посмотрел на омегу. Тот бегло проверил электронный журнал регистрации и провел Энди к дальнему столику у огромного панорамного окна. Ференгтоны были одеты в красивые костюмы и медленно переговаривались, сидя друг напротив друга.

— Господа, — обратился метрдотель, — к вам господин Йохансон!

Он откланялся и ушел, а Энди весь покраснел — как-то пафосно вышло. Но Роберт и Артур одновременно повернулись и так же синхронно мягко улыбнулись.

— Благодарю! — тихо произнес Артур и положил ладонь на диван около себя. — Присаживайся, Энди.

И Энди сел около омеги. Его тут же обволокло совместным ароматом этой пары, и захотелось прижаться к каждому из них и потереться всем телом.

— Мы не будем скрывать наших намерений, — начал говорить Роберт, — ты очень понравился нам с Артуром, нам обоим. Ты должен понимать, что мы с Арти истинная пара, но до конца почувствовать связь мы сможем только тогда, когда найдется наш истинный бета. Я не просто ощутил твой нежнейший аромат сегодня утром. Я смог ощутить мысли Арти и верно идентифицировать их, когда он вошел в кабинет к твоему брату. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Энди?

Тот в ответ лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это значит, милый, — продолжил Артур, — что твое присутствие рядом с нами усилило нашу связь во много крат.

Энди смотрел на них во все глаза.

— Энди, милый, — сказал Артур, — ты наш истинный бета.

Но для Энди всего этого было слишком много, и он снова сжался.

— Не пугайся, детка, — проговорил Роберт, — мы ровным счетом ничего от тебя сейчас не требуем. Давай просто попробуем. Повстречаемся.

И Энди согласился. Они весь вечер много беседовали, обсуждали жизни друг друга, Энди впервые не боялся, не смущался и мог спокойно говорить о себе: о том, что ему нравится, и кто он есть такой на самом деле. С первого своего свидания он возвращался сияющим. Впрочем, как и со всех последующих.

Маркус был страшно недоволен. Ему определенно не везло на ассистентов. Стоило подобрать хорошего бету, как он сбегал в декрет. И вот надо же, теперь и Энди уходит. Чертов Артур родил в прошлом месяце и уже готов был возвращаться к работе, а значит, Энди пойдет в декрет.

Маркус перевел дыхание и вошел в лифт. Его брат был счастлив замужем за Робертом и Артуром вот уже год и, похоже, по-настоящему нашел себя. Их общего ребенка он очень ждал.

— Маркус, над чем ты так страдаешь? — проговорил Энджел Адлер — хозяин их корпорации и милейший омега.

— Ох, мистер Адлер, не знаю, где себе найти хорошего ассистента. Стоит найти приличного бету, как он убегает в декрет. И что с этими домашними мальчишками делать?

— Возьми моего старшего сына, — хмыкнул Энджел, — он бета, как ты и любишь, замужем, разумный, но главное, что в их семье нет омеги, а значит никто не забеременеет и не родит. А с твоим-то кто сидит? Брат?

Маркус окинул взглядом босса и улыбнулся.

— Да нет! Я сам. У Энди своя семья и свой ребенок. Пока я на работе, за моим ребенком присматривает патронажный нянь, а потом я возвращаюсь к малышу. Чуть подрастет — буду брать с собой в офис.

— Ты прав, ты прав! — босс покивал головой и вышел на своем этаже. Маркус проследовал за ним. Ему предстояло решить очень много важных вопросов с мистером Адлером.


End file.
